I. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a floor covering which is particularly suited for use in an automotive vehicle.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Automotive vehicles, such as cars, trucks vans and the like, typically include a relatively flat floor with operator control pedals positioned at the front of the floor on the driver's side. These control pedals include the accelerator, brake and, in some cases, the clutch.
Although most vehicles include carpeted floors, it is also conventional to employ a car mat on top of the car floor behind the control pedals. These floor mats are typically flat and are constructed from a dirt and water absorbent material.
One disadvantage of these previously known floor mats for vehicles is that, when the operator's foot is positioned on one of the control pedals for the vehicle, the back of the operator's shoe as well as the operator's pant cuff contacts the floor mat. This in turn results in scuffing of the back of the operator's shoe from dirt and stones contained in the floor mat.